Generally, a display apparatus displays an image signal having a predetermined format, which is transmitted from a video card mounted therein, on a screen by a series of signal processes such as digital sampling and scaling. From the starting of a small-sized display apparatus using a cathode ray tube, recently, a digital display apparatus using a liquid crystal display (LCD) has come into wide use as a flat panel display apparatus suitable for a large-sized display apparatus.
In such a display apparatus, display values such as contrast, color concentration, hue and sharpness vary according to various image genres.
For example, an image is displayed to be dynamically moved in a fighting scene of a drama and an image is displayed to cause a feeling of fear in a horror movie.
An algorithm for varying a brightness level according to a picture status mode (PSM) and compensating for a sharp white color is required.
The eyes of a person have adaptation ability in the recognition of the color of a reflector even when an illuminator is changed. However, since a pickup tube of a TV camera does not have the adaptation ability, a device for compensating for the adaptation ability is required. An optical filter having an energy spectrum distribution of C illumination or D65 illumination which is a reference for applying the consistency of the hue of an object regardless of background illumination, for example, natural illumination, C illumination or D65 illumination is attached to the front side of a camera or a RGB gain is adjusted such that a white color coordinate becomes equal to the color coordinate of the reference illumination, thereby processing an image signal.
Since the color reproduction property of a conventional television (TV) receiver or monitor is based on the white color, a color space which is reproduced with respect to the same image signal is changed when the white coordinate which is the reference coordinate is changed. Since the white color of an actual TV receiver or monitor does not consider a peripheral light source, the color reproduction characteristic is gradually changed due to the peripheral light source.